Avengers-shots
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Juste quelques one-shots de supers-héros (principalement Loki, Strange et Hawkeye). Vuala.


_**Helloooo**_

 _ **On commence une nouvelle fanfiction, portant sur l'un de mes héros favoris, le merveilleux et incroyable Dr Stephen Strange. Avouez ce personnage est fabuleux tout de même. Surtout lorsqu'il est joué par Benedict Cumberbatch (3).**_

 _ **Je pense que ce sera surtout des petits one-shot, plus qu'une histoire, vu que j'ai déjà trop d'histoires en cours, c'est compliqué de suivre tout :/**_

 _ **Donc quelques petites histoires, pour exploiter ce personne qui ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais qui est incroyaaaablement formidable. Ah oui, oui, je l'aime.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!**_

 _ **Et si vous avez des idées pour de futurs one-shot, n'hésitez pas :3**_

* * *

 _1- A broken man.(Dr Strange x Loki)_

Le Dr Strange était, comme à son habitude, en train de lire des livres dans son sanctuaire. Il était tard. Très tard. Environs 2h du matin. Mais Stephen n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il lisait donc des livres sur la magie, l'histoire antique, sur les pouvoirs mystiques...

Il finit cependant par s'endormir, épuisé, sur ses livres. Mais ses cauchemars ne mirent pas longtemps avant de le sortir de son sommeil paisible, le réveillant tremblant, transpirant, et la respiration haletante. Le docteur passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Quelqu'un a du mal à dormir?** s'enquit une voix malicieuse.

Strange écarquilla les yeux en se retournant. Wong et lui étaient les seuls qui demeuraient dans ce sanctuaire. Alors à qui était cette voix...? Il avait pourtant l'impression de la reconnaitre... Le Sorcier se leva donc rapidement, sa fidèle cape déjà à son cou, une lumière reflétant ses pouvoirs brillant déjà entre ses mains.

\- **Qui êtes-vous?** gronda-t-il, sur le qui-vive.

\- **Oh Stephen... On ne reconnaît même plus ma voix ...?**

Strange écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, immobile.

\- **C'est pas possible... Loki?**

\- **BINGO!** cria le dieu en sortant de son coin d'ombre pour enfin révéler sa silhouette au chirurgien.

Ce dernier resta muet en voyant Loki, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- **Alors...? On ne me fait même pas de câlin de retrouvailles?**

\- **Tu-n'as-rien-à-faire-ici** , rétorqua le sorcier, encore sous les coups de l'étonnement.

\- **Toujours pas très accueillant à ce que je vois...**

\- **Comment es-tu entré ?**

\- **Oh pitié... Je suis le dieu de la malice et le plus puissant des sorciers... Entrer dans ton sanctuaire n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe.**

Comme simple réponse, Strange grogna de mécontentement.

\- **Tu n'as rien à faire ici** , répéta-t-il. **Dégage.**

\- **Pas avant d'avoir récupéré ce qu'il me faut...**

\- **Et qu'est ce qu'il te faut?**

\- **Une partie de ton pouvoir, ainsi que quelques anciennes reliques.**

\- **Quel cran. Tu peux toujours essayer,** rétorqua Strange, déjà en position de combat, prêt à se défendre.

- **Tu penses réellement pouvoir me battre, Strange?**

\- **Je peux toujours essayer.**

\- **Bien. Testons dans ce cas.**

Loki agita ses mains, faisant frétiller sa magie d'une couleur bleue/verte. Strange, lui, invoquait déjà une arme, agitant des étincelles oranges. Les deux se lancèrent alors dans un combat magistral. Au début, l'avantage vacillait et allait de l'un à l'autre. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Loki réussi à prendre le dessus, ayant une magie plus ancienne et plus puissante. Il envoya le chirurgien au tapis, assommé.

\- **Stephen, Stephen, Stephen... Quand comprendras-tu que je suis toujours plus puissant que toi?**

Pour seule réponse, le docteur tenta de reprendre conscience, mais laissa rapidement sa tête retomber sur le sol, totalement sonné. Loki s'approcha alors de lui, avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

\- **Ça ne va pas faire mal... C'est une promesse** , murmura le Dieu, alors qu'il attrapait le sorcier par la gorge. Sa main s'illumina alors comme par magie (c'est le cas de le dire u.u) et un tatouage présentant une ancienne rune dans un langage Asgardien se dessina sur le cou du sorcier qui hurla de douleur en se débattant.

C'est à ce moment même que Thor fit son apparition. Le Dieu blond traquait son frère depuis plusieurs heures, et il venait enfin de le trouver. Lorsqu'il aperçu Loki, soulevant Strange en l'étranglant, sa colère se déchaina. Stephen Strange était sans doutes l'humain en qui Thor avait le plus de respect. C'était un incroyable sorcier, doté de pouvoir extraordinaire, pour un simple humain. Le voir donc ainsi, soulevé aussi facilement par Loki, et se tordant de douleur, fit beaucoup de peine au Dieu Asgardien.

\- **LOKI, stop!**

\- **Mon frère!** s'écria Loki en affichant son habituel sourire vicieux, alors qu'il se tournait, soutenant toujours Strange.

\- **Quoique tu fasses, arrêtes ça tout de suite!** gronda le blond, alors qu'il s'approchait rapidement de son frère, son fidèle marteau en main.

Loki relâcha donc l'humain qui s'affala lourdement au sol en se massant le cou douloureusement.

\- **Je reviendrai pour terminer ma tâche,** **Strange,** susurra Loki tout en se volatilisant dans un rire narquois.

Thor se précipita vers l'humain qu'il aida à se relever avant d'inspecter le tatouage que venait de faire son frère.

\- **Que faisait Loki ici?**

\- **Il disait vouloir une partie de mon pouvoir, et des anciennes reliques** , répondit le chirurgien d'une voix rauque, le cou brûlant. **Que veut dire ce ... tatouage?**

\- **Cela veut dire que tu es en danger mon ami...**

Strange paniquait. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce bordel. Trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui? Que lui voulait Loki? Qu'était ce tatouage? Qu'allait-il faire? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de cela? De quelles reliques parlait-il... Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête. De plus, une vive douleur lui vrillait les côtes.

\- **Strange? Tout va bien mon ami?** demanda Thor.

Stephen hocha vaguement la tête, s'appuyant sur une table pour se retenir. Thor, voyant que son ami n'allait pas bien, contacta rapidement les Avengers. Stark fut le premier à rappliquer, accompagné de Peter, qui semblait définitivement accepté dans le groupe.

\- **Thor? Tu nous as demandé de venir? Quelque chose ne va pas?** s'inquiéta le plus vieux, alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le sanctuaire.

\- **Stark! Mon ami! Mon frère a encore créé des problèmes...** répondit le Dieu, alors que son regard ne quittait pas le sorcier, de plus en plus pâle.

\- **Qui est-ce?** demanda Peter, en regardant l'homme en mauvais point.

\- **Je suis le Dr Strange.**

\- **OOOh, on se présente sous nos noms d'héros? Dans ce cas je suis Spider Man.**

Le sorcier suprême leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, la rune sur son cou s'illumina, devenant vert émeraude, scintillante. Stephen hurla de douleur, s'effondrant au sol, une main sur son cou. Thor et Stark se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Le Dieu récupéra de justesse le chirurgien, qui venait de tourner de l'oeil. Il le souleva et l'allongea sur une des tables de la bibliothèque.

\- **Thor? C'est quoi ce bordel?**

\- **Mon frère s'en est pris à lui. Il prépare quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas encore à savoir quoi, ami Stark.**

\- **C'est quoi ce tatouage dans son cou?**

\- **C'est une rune Asgardienne de contrôle. Elle est tatouée sur le cou de nos prisonniers, afin de pouvoir contrôler leur force et leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'ils sont emprisonnés. Seul le poseur de cette marque peut la retirer... Cette rune lie Loki à Strange. Mon frère peut puiser le pouvoir de l'ami Strange aussi longtemps que ce dernier reste en vie...**

\- **Il peut le tuer avec ça?**

\- **S'il puise trop d'énergie... Nous n'avons jamais eu cet extrême.**

Ses paroles furent coupées par une plainte de douleur de la part de Strange, à moitié inconscient.

\- **Et merde!** s'exclama Stark, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour lui, Monsieur Stark?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien gamin...**

\- **Protégez-le. Je dois retrouver mon frère** , dit le dieu aux deux hommes.

Thor agita donc son marteau et s'envola, laissant les deux autres avec Strange, toujours allongé sur une table.

\- **Et maintenant Monsieur Stark?** s'enquit Peter, désormais proche du docteur, qu'il regardait avec curiosité.

Stark soupira, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Strange était inconscient, se tordant de douleur de temps à autre.

 _ **...Dans une autre galaxie...**_

Thor savait où trouver Loki. Après temps d'années, il commençait à connaître son frère. Alors lorsqu'il arriva dans la demeure qui servait de refuge au dieu de la malice, il n'hésita pas.

\- **LOKI!**

\- **Mon frère! Que puis-je faire pour toi?**

\- **Qu'as-tu fais au Docteur Strange?**

\- **Oh... Rien de spécial mon frère. Pourquoi donc?**

\- **Il est en train de souffrir, Loki! Arrêtes ça de suite! Pourquoi une rune de contrôle?**

\- **Pourquoi te soucies tu d'un simple humain insignifiant, mon frère?**

\- **Il n'est _pas_ insignifiant!**

\- **Soit, un humain un peu plus intéressant que les autres... mais il reste un humain!**

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mon frère, mais tu dois arrêter tout de suite!**

\- **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

\- **Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire des conneries.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, cher frère?**

\- **Vraiment?** menaça Thor, alors qu'il agitait son marteau, créant un amas de foudre.

\- **Tu fais ça, et ton ami sorcier peut dire au revoir à sa vie.**

\- **Ne le touche pas!** gronda le dieu blond.

\- **Sinon quoi?** railla le dieu de la malice.

- **Loki ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Reviens avec moi et relâches le Docteur Strange. Mon frère, s'il te plaît...**

\- **Hum... Non. Non je n'ai pas vraiment envie. Dommage.**

Thor attrapa son fils par la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur.

\- **Arrêtes tout de suite l'emprise que tu as sur lui!**

\- **Le mot magique?**

Le dieu blond enrageait. Il saisit son frère adoptif par le col, et se transporta jusqu'à la terre, dans le sanctuaire.

 _ **... Sanctuaire...**_

Les deux dieux arrivèrent avec fracas, effrayant au passage les humains présents dans la pièce.

\- **Thor? Tu as retrouvé Loki!**

\- **Ce n'était pas compliqué de me retrouver, stupide humain** , marmonna le dieu de la malice.

- **Loki, tu sais ce que tu dois faire** , gronda son frère, tout en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule du dieu aux cheveux de jais.

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit oui, Thor.**

\- **Loki!**

\- **Oh ça va...**

Thor le poussa vers le médecin qui se mouvait sous des spasmes de douleurs régulièrement. Loki vint alors regarder l'homme. Il le scruta de haut en bas avant de passer une main doucement dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Son frère fronça les sourcils devant la douceur qu'employait Loki vis à vis du sorcier. Tony et Peter eurent la même réaction. Ils restèrent cependant muets, priant pour que Loki libère leur ami. Loki, pourtant, ne semblait rien faire. Il se contentait de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa victime, dans une litanie basse. Ses mains finirent par se diriger vers le cou de chirurgien. Il entonna alors un discours dans une langue Asgardienne. La rune se mit à briller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. Le tatouage n'avait pas disparu, mais le sort, si.

\- **Voilà...** dit Loki en se retournant, levant les yeux au ciel, de mauvaise humeur.

\- **Merci mon frère.**

\- **Le tatouage est toujours là, c'est normal?** s'enquit Peter d'une voix innocente.

\- **Je ne peux pas l'enlever.**

Enfin, il pouvait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi? Il n'avait certes plus d'emprise sur l'homme, mais marquer ses proies était sa passion. Surtout lui.

\- **Mais il n'a plus aucun pouvoir,** conclut-il.

\- **On est censés te croire?** demanda Tony d'une voix sarcastique.

\- **Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux?** rétorqua Loki, alors que Strange marmonnait faiblement, rouvrant petit à petit les yeux.

Thor se rapprocha du chirurgien pour l'aider à se relever.

\- **Doucement mon ami, doucement. Tu dois te ménager.**

\- **Qu'est ce que ...?** marmonna le médecin, encore nauséeux.

\- **C'est bon? Vous êtes contents? Je peux y aller?** s'enquit Loki en râlant.

\- **Loki...?**

Loki se retourna vers Strange. Il croisa les yeux bleus/verts de ce dernier. Un sentiment étrange piqua son estomac. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Le Demi-Dieu s'avança vers le sorcier d'un pas calme et gracieux. Bizarrement, personne ne vint se mettre sur sa route. L'Asgardien posa un regard étrangement doux sur Stephen, qui semblait perdu. Il fit alors passer une main dans les cheveux grisonnants de ce dernier, qui frissonna, surpris.

\- **Asgard te plairait tellement...** murmura Loki à Strange.

\- **Qu'est ce que...?**

Loki appuya sur la rune présente dans le cou du chirurgien. Ce dernier hurla de nouveau de douleur, alors que la main du dieu de la malice lui brûlait la peau. Thor et Tony se précipitèrent pour repousser Loki, mais ce dernier se volatilisa avec le sorcier en quelques secondes, laissant Tony, Peter et Thor seuls, perdus et muets.

 _ **...Asgard...**_

Strange se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans les vapes, mais cette fois-ci, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. La pièce était fermée par des barreaux qui dégageaient une vive lumière rouge. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, sur lequel il était allongé. Son cou le brûlait. Mais lorsqu'il voulu le masser, Stephen se rendit compte que ses mouvements étaient entravés par une paire de menottes bloquant ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas non plus user de sa magie. Ce qui veut dire que ces menottes entravaient aussi ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, Loki vint s'approcher des barreaux, sifflotant.

\- **J'avais oublié à quel point vous, les humains, vous êtes longs à la détente.**

- **Loki...? Où est ce qu'on est...? Qu'est ce que tu as fait?**

\- **Mon cher Strange... Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais besoin de toi.**

- **Mais... Pour quoi?**

\- **Hum... Disons que j'ai quelques petites choses à faire, et il me faut un peu plus de pouvoirs.**

Et surtout parce que je ne vais pas laisser un humain avoir un pouvoir si puissant, pensa le demi-dieu.

\- **Quelques petites choses à faire?** répéta l'humain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Oh oui, quelques petites choses, comme exterminer ta population par exemple.**

Strange se rapprocha lentement des barreaux, fusillant son vis à vis du regard.

\- **T'es complètement malade. Si tu crois que les autres vont te laisser faire... Les Avengers t'ont déjà battu.**

\- **Ils ne m'ont pas battu!** cria Loki en tapant rageusement sur les barreaux.

Ces derniers s'illuminèrent dans un éclat rouge, envoyant de l'électricité dans toute la cellule. Strange grogna, s'effondrant à genoux, électrocuté. Loki ouvrit les barreaux d'un geste de la main, et entra. Il balaya d'une main la mèche de cheveux poisseuse qui entravait le visage fin du sorcier. Il lui releva alors le menton.

- **ll y a quelque chose chez toi qui me plaît, Strange.**

Ce dernier le fusilla une fois de plus du regard.

\- **Ça doit être ça... Tu es sans doutes l'un des seuls qui n'a pas peur de moi. J'aime ça. Mais il va falloir apprendre à être plus... docile?**

\- **Vas te faire voir Loki** , grogna le sorcier.

\- **Comment-es tu devenu Sorcier Suprême déjà? Ah oui... Ton maître est mort. Par ta faute, en quelque sorte. Bravo Strange.**

Le sorcier fulminait. Cela faisait longtemps que l'ancienne était morte, et pourtant... Il avait toujours mal vécu sa perte. Il était en effet convaincu que cette dernière était partie par sa faute. Ses yeux s'embuèrent quelques secondes, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il avait visiblement touché au bon endroit. Il s'accroupi alors à côté de son prisonnier.

\- **Ne bouge pas... Ça ne fera pas mal** , vint-il finalement dire d'une voix étrangement douce.

Strange le questionna d'un regard, ne comprenant pas ce changement de réaction. Le demi-dieu vint alors poser une main sur la nuque du sorcier en le tenant fermement, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa main chauffa fortement, jusqu'à lui brûler la peau. Strange grogna de douleur, sentant l'autre sorcier puiser son pouvoir. Son énergie. Il se sentit rapidement faiblir, ses mains tentant de s'agiter pour l'empêcher de continuer, en vain. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stephen tourna de l'oeil, s'évanouissant dans les bras de Loki, qui le retint facilement.

\- **Ça va aller...** murmura le Demi-Dieu d'une voix douce.

Loki porta alors le docteur dans ses bras, et le reposa sur son lit tout en attachant les menottes à la base du lit.

 _ **... Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Stephen se réveilla une fois de plus, dans les vapes, la tête lourde. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses mouvements furent de nouveau entravés à cause des menottes, désormais attachées à son lit. Alors qu'il toussait, reprenant ses esprits, un homme entra dans la cellule.

\- **Loki...?** marmonna Strange, qui n'avait pas encore les idées claires, et la vision toujours troublée par sa faiblesse.

\- **Alors c'est toi, le petit protégé de Loki, hum?**

\- **Qui... Qui êtes vous?** demanda le sorcier, alors qu'il commençait à distinguer les traits de l'étranger.

C'était définitivement un homme. Grand. Très musclé. Sa peau était orangée. Il avait quelque chose qui tournait dans son dos... une queue? Des cornes trônaient aussi en haut de son crâne. On aurait dit un petit diable. L'homme s'avança alors vers le détenu.

\- **Il t'a même marqué... Tu dois vraiment valoir beaucoup pour lui...** continua l'homme en fixant le cou de Stephen.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

\- **La rune, dans ton cou. On la faisait avant aux prisonniers. Mais seulement aux plus importants ou au plus puissants afin de les contenir. Si Loki l'utilise, c'est que tu dois vraiment être important pour lui. C'est quoi ton nom, mon joli?**

\- **Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant? Qui êtes vous?**

\- **Un ami de Loki. Donc... Quel est ton nom, humain?**

Strange resta muet. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et était loin de le croire ou même de lui faire confiance. Il refusa donc de dire quoi que ce soit le concernant, se contentant de fixer l'homme, espérant qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de lui.

\- **Très bien... Si tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, dis moi au moins pourquoi Loki s'occupe aussi bien de toi! T'as vu la taille de ta cellule? T'es sous haute surveillance... Un humain sous haute surveillance. Du jamais vu!**

\- **Sous haute surveillance? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Où sommes nous? Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça? Où est Loki?**

\- **Doucement l'humain, doucement... Tu parles trop toi.**

Un autre homme, semblable à celui déjà présent, quoiqu'un peu plus blanc/jaune de peau, arriva en courant.

\- **J'ai trouvé Biorg** , dit-alors le nouveau venu.

\- **Meliork! Tu as trouvé l'identité de notre nouvel ami?**

\- **Le Docteur Stephen Strange, Sorcier Suprême de la Terre.**

\- **Stephen Strange...** répéta Biorg, en se rapprochant de l'homme en question. **Et bien mon cher docteur, nous allons avoir une petite conversation** , dit-il d'une voix inquiétante.

Stephen tira sur ses menottes afin de se libérer, en vain. Il était épuisé et ne pouvait pas se lever. Biorg posa une main sur ses menottes et les brisa en une petite pression. Strange tenta alors de se lever, mais chancela, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Biorg le rattrapa d'une main, le soulevant de l'autre.

\- **Alors tu es un sorcier puissant? Ça ne se voit pas...**

Biorg propulsa sa prise au sol, plus loin. Stephen vola, avant de s'écrouler contre un mur, sonné.

Meliork applaudit en souriant.

- **Ta force s'améliore, Biorg. Le produit ne fait plus vraiment effet.**

\- **C'est vrai! Maintenant, à nous de nous venger de Loki...**

\- **Faisons vite cousin, il rend visite à son protégé toutes les quatre heures, il sera bientôt là.**

\- **As-tu réussi à savoir pourquoi il s'en préoccupe tant?**

\- **Il semblerait que Loki veuille utiliser le Tesseract pour je ne sais quoi. Mais il lui manque de la force, depuis son affrontement avec Thanos. Strange est, après Loki, le sorcier le plus puissant, Terre et galaxies comprises. Il doit sûrement puiser son pouvoir afin de se le procurer.**

 **\- Strange, avec un peu plus de force, pourrait donc battre Loki?**

\- **Possible...**

\- **Merveilleuse nouvelle! Nous allons donc pouvoir l'utiliser!** dit Biorg, un sourire mauvais affiché sur son visage.

\- **Ce n'est pas tout Biorg... Strange possède aussi la pierre du Temps.**

\- **Un humain possède une pierre d'infinité?**

\- **Il semblerait bien, oui...**

\- **Aaah... De nos jours, tout est possible.**

Biorg s'approcha alors du Sorcier, toujours au sol. Cependant, ce dernier, qui pouvait désormais user du peu de pouvoir qu'il avait encore, était conscient. Il agita ses mains et créa un dôme doré autour de lui, le protégeant des deux hommes. Biorg émit alors un rire rauque, et se mis à taper dessus. Au bout d'une dizaine de coup, le bouclier se brisa, le sorcier épuisé ne pouvant plus le maintenir. Il laissa donc retomber sa tête en reprenant souffle, pour la première fois réellement effrayé. Biorg lui envoya une violente gauche dans la mâchoire. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il balança alors un violent coup dans les côtes du chirurgien, qui hurla sous la douleur, sentant deux d'entre elles se briser en petits morceaux. L'agresseur l'attrapa par les cheveux, alors que lui, crachait du sang, à peine conscient. Alors que Biorg allait de nouveau le frapper, Strange interposa son poing, bloquant la main de son agresseur. Mais l'homme, bien plus fort, lui brisa le poignet aussi facilement qu'on brise du verre. Un nouveau hurlement de douleur, mêlé à un sentiment de détresse se fit entendre.

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que Biorg soulevait sa victime en l'étranglant, que Loki arriva. Lorsqu'il tomba sur la scène, une lueur de fureur brilla dans son regard. En quelques secondes, Méliork était au tapis, assommé. Le demi-Dieu s'approcha alors de Biorg, qui tenait encore Strange entre ses mains.

\- **Bioooorg. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici?**

\- **Oh, rien de spécial Loki, je venais tenir compagnie à mon nouvel ami.**

\- **Et bien cela me ferait très plaisir que tu relâches ton nouvel ami.**

\- **Sinon quoi? J'ai entendu que tu avais besoin de lui... Ce serait dommage si il lui arrivait quelque chose, non?**

\- **Tu sais que tu vas le regretter, n'est ce pas?**

\- **Tu ne me fais plus peur, Loki.**

\- **Oh vraiment?** demanda le Dieu d'une voix inquiétante. **Pourtant, tu n'oses pas me faire face. Tu as peur de moi et tu as toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Je suis un dieu tout puissant. Tu n'es rien. Ta vie est minable. Ta famille est morte. Tu n'as plus rien. Tu te bas pour une cause perdue, Biorg.**

Le démon enragea. Il balança Stephen tel un bout de paille contre le mur. Ce dernier tapa celui de plein fouet et retomba au sol dans un râle de douleur, inconscient. Biorg se jeta alors sur Loki. Enfin, sur ce qu'il pensait être Loki. Le Dieu s'était tout simplement démultiplié. Il se retrouva dans le dos de l'agresseur, et le poignarda. Le démon s'effondra au sol, se vidant de son sang, dans des plaintes exécrables.

Loki, lui, se précipita vers Strange, toujours au sol et en sang. Le demi-Dieu posa une main délicatement dans les cheveux du sorcier, qu'il caressa avec douceur. Il prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, avant de le remonter dans ses bras pour le porter. Le Dieu de la malice se releva avec le chirurgien dans les bras et s'en alla de la cellule. Il le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre, laquelle était particulièrement grande et luxueuse. Loki déposa délicatement le blessé sur son lit deux places, avant d'aller chercher une serviette et une bassine d'eau. Il plongea la serviette dans l'eau avant de la poser sur le front du sorcier, puis laver délicatement le sang séché sur ce visage si fin.

Strange reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Il croisa rapidement les yeux verts de Loki qui semblait... inquiet? Un râle de douleur signala au demi-dieu son réveil.

\- **Stephen? Tu vas bien?** demanda-t-il d'une voix définitivement inquiète.

\- **Hum...** marmonna l'homme en question, ayant si peu de force qu'il ne pouvait même pas envoyer bouler le demi-dieu.

\- **Hé... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.**

Pour la première fois, Strange eut l'impression de sentir de la sincérité dans les paroles de son vis à vis. Sans doutes à cause de sa fatigue... Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de refermer les yeux et se rendormir, épuisé.

\- **Tu retrouveras vite ta magie et ta force, ne t'inquiètes pas.. Je suis là... Je vais te protéger,** murmura Loki.

 _ **...Trois jours plus tard...**_

Strange ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il était en réalité resté inconscient durant trois jours entiers. Et cela faisait trois jours entiers que Loki veillait sur lui. Il venait à peine de s'endormir lorsque l'humain se réveilla.

\- **...**

Un grognement de douleur réveilla Loki qui sursauta.

\- **Stephen? Ça va mieux?** s'enquit-il.

\- **Tu as passé toute la nuit ici?** marmonna le chirurgien d'une voix rauque.

\- **Trois jours en réalité...**

\- **Trois jours? Je suis ici depuis trois jours?**

\- **Il semblerait...**

Stephen tenta de se relever, mais sa douleur aux côtes l'en dissuada. Il se laissa donc retomber dans le lit, un main sur ses hanches, dans un râle de douleur.

\- **Hé, doucement...**

\- **Pourquoi tu fais ça..?**

\- **Quoi donc? Te veiller? Faut dire que t'es assez mignon quand tu dors...**

\- **Ne joues pas à ça Loki,** râla Strange. **Pourquoi t'es ici à prendre soin de moi? T'as déjà tout le pouvoir dont tu as besoin, non?**

\- **Je...**

Il resta muet. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? C'était une bonne question...

\- **Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait subir ça...**

\- **Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore? Tu ne peux pas arrêter de manipuler les gens pour une fois?**

\- **Arrêtes de voir le mal partout...**

\- **Voir le mal partout? Tu m'as tatoué, as utilisé mon pouvoir, m'as enlevé, et je me suis fait tabassé par ta faute!** s'exclama l'homme avant de gémir de douleur, une main toujours sur ses côtes.

\- **Je... Je suis vraiment désolé** , vint finalement souffler Loki.

Strange, qui préparait déjà une réplique cinglante, se stoppa net, frappé par un sentiment de stupeur. Loki semblait véritablement sincère.

\- **Laisse moi partir. S'il te plaît...** vint-alors demander le médecin, incapable de penser à autre chose.

\- **Je ne peux pas.**

\- **Tu as déjà tout le pouvoir dont tu as besoin...**

\- **Et tu as la pierre du Temps.**

Comprenant ce qu'insinuait Loki, Stephen se renfrogna un peu plus. Lui qui espérait un peu de sincérité de la part du demi-Dieu, se rendait compte que tout ce que voulait ce dernier, c'était son pouvoir ainsi que la pierre.

\- **Alors c'est ça... Ce n'est pas mon pouvoir que tu veux, mais que je m'affaiblisse pour espérer récupérer la pierre.**

\- **Non Stephen ce n'est pas...**

\- **Tu peux toujours rêver. La pierre ne me quittera pas tant que je suis en vie.**

\- **Stephen je...**

Loki resta muet, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il se contenta donc de regarder durement le médecin avant de soupirer.

\- **Je suis désolé** , répéta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, qu'il ferma à doubles tours.

Stephen se releva quelques minutes plus tard, doucement. Il grogna à cause de ses côtés, mais se força à se mettre debout et s'avança jusqu'à un miroir. Son poignet brisé était maintenu par une attelle, l'une de ses pommettes était violette, tout comme l'un de ses yeux. Il avait la lèvre coupée et les cheveux en bataille. De belles cernes accusaient sa fatigue. Le médecin mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser quel était torse nu. Ce dernier était couvert de bleus, mais le plus imposant était celui présent au niveau de ses côtes, signifiant que deux d'entre elles étaient brisées. Son cou, toujours marqué de cette fameuse rune, était aussi rouge, présentant la marque de la main de Biorg. Strange se surpris à laisser passer un petit rire à la fois nerveux et étrange. Ses réflexes de médecin étaient revenus. Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser ses blessures et ecchymoses, comme pour faire un diagnostique. Le chirurgien tenta alors de faire usage de sa magie. Bien que faible, cette dernière répondit tout de même à l'appel, se manifestant sous de petites illuminations orangées. Cette vision rassura un peu Strange qui se laissa choir sur le lit de Loki, épuisé. Il finit finalement par s'endormir.

Une heure plus tard, Loki rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il aperçu Stephen, endormit sur son lit. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du demi-dieu qui vint s'asseoir sur le bord de lit et regardant l'humain. Il fallait dire qu'il ne restait pas indifférent face au charme de cet homme. Le jotun se surprit d'ailleurs à penser ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un simple humain ne l'avait pas attiré. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment un "simple humain", mais un brillant sorcier. Le plus puissant. Le sorcier suprême. Alors pourquoi pas? C'est pendant ce court instant de doute que l'objet des tourments décida de se réveiller.

\- **Salut...**

\- **Loki...?**

\- **Je suis là** , répondit le demi-dieu d'une voix rassurante.

\- **Depuis combien de temps?** demanda le plus jeune d'une voix endormie.

\- **Quelques minutes. Je peux te laisser te reposer si tu veux...**

\- **Je préfèrerai me reposer dans mon sanctuaire.**

\- **Stephen...**

\- **Tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de moi Loki.**

\- **Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.**

\- **Dans ce cas il va falloir me tuer.**

\- **Stephen, ne peux-tu donc pas être raisonnable?**

\- **Sérieusement? La pierre du Temps ne me quittera pas. J'ai juré de la défendre.**

Loki claqua sa langue sur son palet, agacé. Stephen se redressa alors, s'asseyant sur le lit pour lui faire face. Les deux hommes se fixaient yeux dans les yeux, dans un regard froid et provocateur. Loki s'approcha finalement brusquement du médecin et posa ses deux mains sur le visage de ce dernier avant de l'embrasser. Strange resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de repousser d'une main Loki d'un geste étrangement assez doux.

\- **Pourquoi ...?** fut la seule question que réussit à articuler le blessé, le souffle coupé par ce geste surprenant.

\- **Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, sorcier.**

* * *

 _ **Vualaaaa premier one-shot qui s'arrête assez brutalement, je l'avoue :3**_

 _ **Je vais peut-être faire des one-shots sur plusieurs supers-héros finalement, en alternant. À chaque fois le super héros concerné sera indiqué dans le titre :p.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
